


Unforgettable

by naasad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bars and Pubs, Crushes, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, ace enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Courfeyrac drags Enjolras out of the apartment for a night on the town.





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 66th fic for Les Mis and it has 666 words. (Yes, that was intentional, you have no idea how hard it was to not write any more. Maybe one day I'll do a director's cut or something.)
> 
> Anyways, I was in the mood for some Courfjolras. Please review. :)
> 
> (66 fics in 4 and a half months is not bad - not bad at all....)

Courfeyrac was dancing. His eyes were sparkling, his dimples were on full display, for all intents and purposes, he seemed completely at home in the dark, noisy, crowded bar.

Enjolras glared from the far corner. He cursed Courfeyrac for dragging him outside, cursed the weather for trapping them here of all places, and most of all, cursed himself for agreeing to it.

He hunched over his laptop, protecting it from the press of bodies all around more than anything else – and typing furiously. The Les Amis blog had seen an uptick in traffic and he needed to get something posted recognizing that before the numbers fell again. He could just barely hear the clack-clack of his keys and the occasional slurp of his cola and grenadine over the pounding classic rock. He shook off the beat thrumming through his bones and tried to focus on nothing but his screen, absentmindedly rolling his straw over his teeth.

He was interrupted by a sloppy kiss placed just below his ear and nearly jumped out of his skin.

Courfeyrac sighed and wound his arms around Enjolras’ shoulders, nuzzling his jaw. “We should get married, Jojo.”

Enjolras froze.

“But like friend married.”

Of course. Enjolras returned to his work. When it came to ignoring Courfeyrac, he was the best, save for Combeferre. And when it came to ignoring his feelings, well… he could do that practically forever. He would pay no attention to the crushing weight on his chest, the bile in his throat, the tears pricking his eyes…. He knew all this already. Courfeyrac would happily romance or fuck any man on the planet but him.

Courfeyrac petted Enjolras’ braids, slipping his fingers through the thin strands and scratching his scalp. “I know you’re aroace, and I respect that. But why didn’t you come out to me, Jojo? I thought you loved me. I wouldn’t be upset or mean to you. Don’t you trust me, Jojo?”

Enjolras’ breath caught, blinking in shock. Courfeyrac would never say such things sober, but that wasn’t the problem. “I’m not aro, Fey.”

Courfeyrac paused, staring in shock.

Enjolras shut his laptop and turned around, cracking his knuckles. “If I tell you a secret will you remember in the morning?”

Courfeyrac blinked and swayed. “Probably not.”

Enjolras bit his lip and nodded to himself. “I have a huge crush on you. I want to cuddle you and kiss you and date you. You’re my best friend, but I want… different.”

Courfeyrac closed his eyes and groaned. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” He fell into Enjolras’ lap and pressed a kiss to his eyelid, nose, chin, the corner of his lips, and finally, he kissed him properly, plunging into his mouth.

Enjolras’ eyes went wide and he cupped the back of Courfeyrac’s neck, holding on for dear life as the air was sucked out of his lungs.

Finally, they pulled apart.

Courfeyrac panted, pulling Enjolras close by his shirt and pressing their foreheads together. “I hope to every god in every religion I remember this.”

Enjolras laughed and buried his face in Courfeyrac’s shoulder. “Me, too.”

They sat there for a long moment, in their own world.

“Hey, Jojo,” Courfeyrac murmured.

“Yeah?”

“We should get married. But like real married.”

“Yeah.” Enjolras smiled and pressed a kiss to his collarbone. “I’d like that very much. But first, we have to tell Coco. And maybe we should go on a few dates first.”

“Deal,” Courfeyrac said, sealing it with a kiss. “This is our first date.”

Enjolras grinned, kissing him even more thoroughly. “Deal.”

Courfeyrac whimpered.

Enjolras glanced dubiously at the dance floor. “Do you want to dance?”

Courfeyrac shook his head. “Kisses, Jojo. Kiss me. Please.”

* * *

Courfeyrac woke with an arm wrapped around his waist. That wasn’t unusual, but he was clothed, and that was. He turned around to see Enjolras and nearly fell out of bed.

Enjolras pulled him back. “You didn’t forget…?”

It took Courfeyrac a moment, then he grinned. “How could I? Kiss me?”

Enjolras obliged.


End file.
